The twins
by Cececat
Summary: Tuesday had always wondered who her real parents were, and why they named her Tuesday... Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this has elements from the old TV show, the musical, and the movies. The story will be ****from** **Tuesday Addams' point of view. **

**Disclaimer: the only characters that belong to me are Tuesday and her foster families. **

* * *

I always wondered who my parents were. I always wondered why the left me on the doorstep of an orphanage. Who does that?

I always wondered why my parents named me Tuesday Friday Addams.

I never knew anyone named Addams anywhere I lived. Even though I have lived in many places.

I lived in Baltimore until I was 9 with my first foster family. Unfortunately, they didn't appreciate my obsession with graveyards and lethal poisons.

The next family I lived with from age 9 to age 14. They lived in a small town in New Jersey. I kept doing strange things like lighting candles by just touching them. I would also cut the rose buds of the bushes and throw them away. I always liked the thorns better than the flowers, even though most children did not. I also wore mostly black. I guess I just preferred darkness to light.

That creeped out both my foster families.

"She has such macabre interests! It's unnatural!" I overheard my second foster mother say to her friend Mrs. Smith when I was 12.

On my 15th birthday, my foster parents told me that they had found my real family.

My real family was from New York. My birth parents had really strange names.

Morticia Addams & Gomez Addams were their names.

"We got a letter from your real parents saying they would like to meet you," explained my foster dad.

I was shocked. I could actually meet my parents! Still, I was afraid they would hate me for my strange interests. (I learned at a young age that normal children don't wish they owned a toy guillotine to decapitate their dolls with).

I wondered if I had siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later my foster parents and I went on a train to New York City.

I slept through the whole train ride.

We got to the city, then drove to a small (but wealthy looking) neighborhood about an hour from the outskirts of town. My foster mom pulled a scrap of paper out of her brown purse.

"The address we are looking for is 0001 Cemetery Lane," she said.

0001 Cemetery Lane was a large, Victorian mansion. It looked like something from a horror movie. Maybe I _would_ fit in!

We got out of the car, walked up to the tall gate, and walked through the gate.

Strangely, the gate opened itself.

We walked up to the front door. It was soon opened by a tall woman in a floor length, black, low cut dress. She had long black hair like me and very pale skin just like me.

"Hello Tuesday," She said.

"Hello mother," I whispered.

She was definitely my mother. She like an older, fancier version of me.

"Do come in. The rest of the family is waiting in the sitting room," said my mother.

She seemed very old fashioned. I liked that. I also liked the swords and battle axes hanging from the walls of the sitting room.

In the sitting room sat a group of the strangest people I had ever seen.

There was an old woman with wild frizzy hair; there was a pale, bald middle aged man; there was a boy who looked about eight; there was a Spanish looking man who looked the right age to be my father; and a girl.

The girl looked just like me.

I mean exactly like me.

"Tuesday?" she asked.

She even had the same voice as me!

"Y-y-y-yes?" I said shakily.

"I'm your twin sister, Wednesday," she said calmly.

I fainted without further ado.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar room.

It was another room in my birth family's huge house. I was alone there, save for my twin sister.

"I understand why you fainted. Mother should have warned you," she said without smiling.

"How long have you known that you had a twin?" I questioned curiously.

She sighed.

"Only a few days," she explained.

"Why do you think they left me at the orphanage?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but I overheard Mother and Grandma whispering something about Mother possibly misunderstanding a prophecy of some sort," she said with slight uncertainty.

"Prophecy?" I said with confusion.

Wednesday did not have time to answer because Mother walked into the room.

"We need to summon the ancestors, girls. We need advice now that Tuesday is back," she said.

I sat up and jumped off the couch.

"What do you mean by the ancestors?" I questioned.

"Every so often we summon our ancestors for help. When our family moved from Europe in early 1889, we brought all the coffins from the family graveyard and re-buried them in our new graveyard. It was the ancestors who recommended moving away after Jack Addams and his 1888 'incident' in London," explained Mother.

The boy who looked about eight years old that I had met earlier walked in.

"Great Great Great Uncle Jackie was a _very _interesting person. He was a serial killer!" he giggled.

"He is one of the ghostly ancestors who we summon," added Wednesday.

After a moment of thought I realized who 'Great Great Great Uncle Jackie' was.

"We are related to Jack The Ripper!" I gasped (half in horror, half in delight).

On the conversation went, teaching me all about my family.

The Addams Family.

* * *

**Authors Note: This takes place in 2014. The twins were born in the year 1999. Pugsley was born in 2005. **


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening my family's butler, Lurch, called us to dinner. Lurch was very tall and very quiet.

We all sat at a long wooden table set with silverware made of real silver.

"These very forks and knives belonged to Rosette Addams. She was guillotined just a few years before the French Revolution began," said Mother with a sigh.

"Why was she guillotined?" I wondered aloud.

"She went on a murder spree and killed a bunch of innocent French villagers," explained Grandmama proudly.

Pugsley burst out laughing, while Wednesday kept her face in an expression fit for attending a funeral.

Her face was always like that.

On and on dinner went, with vague mentions of murderous or insane ancestors.

On and on it went... Until all the food had been eaten and it was time for bed.

"Tuesday darling, you will be sleeping in the room next to Pugsley's room," said Mother.

I nodded.

We all walked into the living room and Father pulled on the noose that hung from the ceiling. An extremely loud bell rang... and the whole house shook.

Lurch walked in.

"You rang?" he groaned.

"Take Tuesday to her room," said Father.

Lurch nodded slowly, then grabbed my shoulder. He led me up the staircase and down a hall to a door.

He then left.

I opened the door and found the bedroom I had dreamed of all my childhood.

The walls were a faded gray, and the furniture was painted black. There was a shelf full of beheaded dolls. Then, I realized there were two beds.

"This is also my room," said a voice behind me.

It was my sister Wednesday.

"Did you behead those dolls?" I asked curiously.

"Of course I did. When I was younger," she said coldly.

I hadn't brought any clothes with me except for what I was wearing, so my sister let me borrow one of her nightdresses. It was black.

I got into my bed, and she got into her bed.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," I replied.

She turned the lamp off with a snap of her fingers and soon I was asleep


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were a blur of meeting various family members (the most memorable being Cousin Itt whose hair is down to the floor).

I fit right in with the whole family!

Pugsley (that is my brother's name) showed me the 'playroom' (it's _really_ a wonderful torture chamber). Uncle Fester let me play with his dynamite.

Mother and Wednesday showed me how to feed Mother's man-eating plants.

Father even let me blow up his model trains... with Pugsley helping of course.

After a week or so my siblings resumed there homeschooling (and I joined them). Mother taught us French and reading; Uncle Fester taught us chemistry and physics; and Grandmama taught us history and cooking.

My real family was perfect!

Or so it seemed at first...

Grandmama seemed to be keeping something from me. Something important.

Every time she looked me in the eye, she looked uncharacteristically confused.

Maybe it had something to do with that prophecy my twin sister mentioned…


End file.
